Ten Destiel AU's
by Kaleidoscopic Panda Bear
Summary: A paramedic. A mechanic. A new head chef. A young college professor. A fresh-faced prostitute. A rookie cop. A bar tender. A firefighter. A massage therapist. A flight attendant. Ten situations, and [slight] Destiel is the outcome to all of them.


The 14-10 call came in fifteen minutes from the end of Castiel Novak's, and his brother, Gabriel's, shift. Castiel couldn't say that he was exactly happy about the extra job and overtime, but Gabriel was ecstatic to switch the cooling engine back on and toss his less-than-appealing burger out the window and into the trash bin on the sidewalk.

"One last adventure of the day, Cassie." Gabriel smiled widely at his brother before peeling out of the parking lot, flipping the sirens on as he got onto the street. Castiel rolled his eyes at his brother's antics and snatched the radio off the hook to respond to the dispatcher. "Location confirmed, Helen. Novak bus heading out now."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When the two EMTs arrived at the spot not even five minutes later, the sheer destruction of the scene was enough to sober Gabriel up and make Castiel a little more weary. An old, rusty pick up, equipped with a ram bar and a six inch lift kit, had slammed into what must've once been a beautiful '67 black Impala. The truck had hit the driver's side at full speed when it ran the stop sign, sending the muscle car fishtailing through the snow and ice and into a telephone pole.

The truck was stalled out in the middle of the intersection, and two men were pawing erratically at the driver side of the Impala. "Cas, check the driver. I'll get these two." Gabriel jogged cautiously across the icy road, Castiel following close behind. The second they got close enough, the taller male began yelling towards them.

"Help! You have to help! My brother! He's trapped in there!" Castiel watched as Gabriel pulled the shorter, older man (the other driver, the medic realized) away from the car and pointed him towards the ambulance. When he went to go pull the younger man away, however, there was a bit of resistance.

"No! Dean! I have to help him! You have to get him out!" Gabriel immediately put his hands up. "Okay! Okay, alright. And we will," the assurance was accompanied with a waving hand motion over to Castiel. "You said that he was your brother?" Gabriel was now pointing to the man trapped inside the Impala. The injured man nodded once, and Gabriel pointed back at Castiel again. "Alright, well, that's Cas. That's _my_ brother. And right now, he's trying to help _your_ brother. And I'm positive that your brother would feel a whole lot better if you were taken care of, too, so let me clean you up, okay?"

The calming tone helped to ease some of the panic that was evident in the man's eyes. With one last look thrown over his shoulder, Gabriel led the man to the ambulance and Castiel was left to work on getting the driver out. Cas ran around to the driver's side, peering in through the spiderweb cracked window. Two glassy, confused eyes stared back at him. He tried to tug the door open, but it didn't budge.

"Sir, you're going to be okay. Can you blink for me? One blink means you understand." Castiel kept his voice even and calm, reassured a little more when the driver squeezed his eyes shut once and reopened them with a slight nod of his head. Castiel gave him the universal signal for 'one minute', holding up a finger as he ran back to the ambulance to inform his brother of their need for the fire department.

"Gabriel, we're going to need the jaws of life for this one," he said, a little breathlessly. A white cloud followed the words and reminded Castiel of the surrounding cold. Gabriel nodded at him. "They're already en route." Before Castiel could make his leave again, however, the young man Gabriel was tending to caught his sleeve.

"How's my brother? Is he okay?" The panic and raw concern hung in the air like snowflakes. "He's conscious. I don't know much more at the moment, but he's awake and responsive." Castiel turned to leave again, but the man stopped him once more. "Tell him–" he swallowed hard and coughed once. "Tell him Sammy's alright." And with that, Castiel went back to the Impala.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back up and extra help had arrived. The police had the other driver (drunk as he happened to be) in custody. The firemen had begun to set up the jaws of life. The only issue was, was that the driver's condition was in danger of slipping once they started up the machine. Before anyone could even begin to puzzle over the issue, Castiel had a solution settled into his mind.

He tapped the closest fireman to him on the shoulder, requesting the man's coat and smiling wryly to himself as the man, albeit reluctant in his confused and cold state, handed over the large and thick material. Castiel crawled straight into the passenger seat of the car and leaned over the injured driver, coat in hand. "Sir, you remember me? I'm going to help you get out of here, okay?"

The man glanced at Castiel and the EMT was almost surprised by the level of clarity in his gaze. "...M'name's Dean." The reply had Cas smiling. "Well, hello there, Dean. My name is Castiel." The medic continued to shift around the front seat as Dean talked at him. "That's...too hard. I'mna call you Cas." Castiel chuckled a bit. "Just like my brother."

Dean's brow furrowed and he frowned a bit. "Is my...Is _my_ brother okay?" The medic nodded his head distractedly, trying to figure out if this plan would work or not, after all. "Yes. Sammy said he's alright." The stress leaked out of Dean's features and left behind a grin, and Castiel saw his whole body visibly relax. Even his voice sounded less strained when he spoke up again. "What's your name from, anyway?"

Castiel threw the coat over his own frame, resting on his knees in the seat. "...It's biblical," he finally answered. Dean's smile didn't fade an inch. "Anybody ever tell you that you're one seriously beautiful guy?" Well, that one was unexpected. Castiel could feel his face begin to heat up. "Ah, no, I don't believe so. You might've hit your head a bit there, Dean."

"Nah." The one word answer was full of confidence. The EMT smiled slightly and sighed amiably. "Well, if you really think that, then it'll make this a little less awkward, huh." And without any further warning, Castiel shifted his body to rest over Dean's in the front seat, the heavy fireman's coat shielding them both from falling glass and shards of metal and sparks.

"Hey there, Cas, skipping to third base already?" Dean laughed lightly as he moved his hands up to rest on the medic's hips. Castiel ignored him for the most part. He couldn't help but laugh, however, when the man beneath him muttered something suspiciously close to, "At least buy me a drink first."


End file.
